


Arrangement

by skinandbones



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Marie visits Antonio and hopes to convince him to see Mozart.





	Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I combine the two request/wish with Antonio interacting with another servant and a sequel to [Resonance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589210).
> 
> Also huge thanks to @fondofit for helping me beta. The best support ever~
> 
> Enjoy, everyone!

After three days, Antonio overhears the news of Mozart’s recovery. Antonio never leaves his room to visit, tending to sit on his bed in his little comfort zone undisturbed while his violin rests against the edge of the bed untouched. He manages to stay away from the other servants, uncertain of how they’ll react when they cross his path assuming there is a fear of harming them unintentionally.

Their master, Ritsuka, gives him space as well. There’s no doubt that he is a constant worry wart at Antonio’s side since he cares for all his servants. Antonio appreciates the gesture, but he prefers to leave Ritsuka out of his troubles in order to figure things out for himself. _There’s nothing wrong_ , Antonio would say to him, leaving it as that.

Marie Antoinette is the only one who is bold and daring enough to visit him, personally staying in his room until he finally decides to leave. Antonio can’t say no to her; there’s something about her that calms him, quelling the darkness inside. Whatever it is, it keeps the rage at bay. Perhaps it’s her endless, selfless love and generosity for her people that makes Antonio trust her more than others.

Currently, Marie sits on a chair in his room, waiting for Antonio to speak. He’s trying to keep from looking at her, allowing for some of the silver hair covering his face to hide the tired eyes as his hands clamp together over his thighs. The silence is deafening, but their breathing ends up in sync, cutting into the silence.

“Mozart has recovered, but I believe you already know that,” Marie speaks first, her warm smile is captivating and serene.

Antonio’s fingers tighten in their grip, his nails dig into his skin. He frowns at the comment, but makes no move or sound. He’s relieved to hear Mozart is fine, but he keeps doubting and doubts some more; the aggravation overpowering the relief.

“You should see him. I think it’ll help lessen that mood he’s got himself into greatly,” Marie says. It’s a ploy to get him to respond, but Antonio refuses to reply.

She continues, “He misses you, you know, but he won’t come to you because he respects your privacy. He’ll wait until you’re ready to see him, but I know well enough he can be a bit ‘mopey’ when he wants to be.”

“He shouldn’t.”

The answer is simple.

Marie tilts her head, expecting an explanation when Antonio looks up, their gazes finally meeting.

“Why?” she asks. “I’m completely certain he cares for you as much as you care for him. You can’t convince me that you don’t, so don’t try fooling me for a second.”

Antonio bares his teeth slightly as if he’s been figured out, but he bites back his unruly emotions. She doesn’t deserve to bear the brunt of them. With a deep sigh, his shoulders fall instead and his fingers recede into his hair, dragging them down to the nape of his neck.

“Listen to me, Antonio,” her honeyed voice is strong and unyielding; it’s as if she is sitting on her throne once more. Antonio stares, his attention is captured, enough to the point where he couldn’t divert his eyes.

“You’re an Avenger, but you’re still _Antonio Salieri_ no matter what. You can still be the you as you were in your past life. You are loved and respected. You caught Mozart’s attention, did you not? You played your songs for him, and at his own expense, he would rather spend his time with you instead of those lavish parties. You made him happy and you can do it all again. This is your chance at love, no?”

“How would you know all of this?” Antonio questions it uncertainly.

“As if you need to ask! Mozart loves telling his stories, especially the ones that include you. He even mentioned something about finding you asleep on his piano once.”

“I did no such thing!”

“Oh? So, are you calling Mozart a liar?”

Antonio shuts his mouth immediately. _He would never_.

“See? I thought so. You’re always in his thoughts. So please, go see him. He would be very happy if you did.” Marie stands up straightening her outfit before taking a seat next to Antonio’s right. “Are you afraid you’ll hurt him? Is that what it is?”

Antonio knows what he has done. He can hear the whispers in his head until he drives himself into madness. Sometimes his days are silent and while others they come in like a flood, these twisted desires that never leave him alone. He would dream of wrapping his hands around Mozart’s throat, squeezing until his cries stop. Mozart would fight, clinging for life until Antonio could see the dying light in his eyes until the body under him stops. The nightmare would praise him. It would commit him to do it again.

Marie’s hand stirs him back to reality. She brings both of her hands to take and hold Antonio’s right one, blessing it with a kiss over a knuckle. Antonio looks at her with surprise, a small tingle of warmth spreading throughout his hand and up his arm. The temptation to pull away is definite, but Marie holds onto his hand and looks at him, as if sensing his doubts, her sky-blue eyes are a rarity to behold. It penetrates something inside him.

“You won’t hurt him," Marie insists. "Come with me and I’ll take you to him.”

“How can you be certain?" Antonio asks.

Mari gives a sweet smile towards the Avenger and responds, “Intuition. I trust you and I trust Mozart, that is all.”

Maybe that’s all it takes for Antonio to finally stand with Marie by his side, her approval practically basking him in pleasantness as she gives him a well deserved, comforting hug. Antonio doesn’t know what to do, his body freezing in one place, but Marie isn’t complaining at all. She tugs his arm after they part, her feet quickening with haste as she brings him to Mozart.

“Let’s go!”

**Author's Note:**

> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
